


It's only three days

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [54]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Business Trip, F/M, Goodbyes, Hugs, Innuendo, Kisses, Love, post-season 6, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity is leaving for Gotham City because she has a business meeting there. Oliver wants to say a proper goodbye before the take off.





	It's only three days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 228 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity tried to close the zipper of her suitcase but it seemed to be an impossible task. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat on top of the suitcase. She had always hated packing but she especially hated it when she was leaving her boys. Yet, this time it was necessary because she had a compulsory business meeting in Gotham City. 

In her opinion, most business meetings were boring because it was all about selling your ideology or product. You were trying to make people like you and sometimes it felt a bit forced and shallow. Therefore, Felicity didn’t exactly enjoy business meetings. Luckily, Curtis was joining her so she could rely on him. Everything was more bearable when she had her friend and business partner there.

Attending business meetings was one the negative sides of her job which she mostly loved. She was doing something that could change lives along with Curtis. She felt so lucky to be able to do what she loved. That’s why, she didn’t want to complain too much about boring business meetings. Besides, maybe she could have a chance to meet Bruce Wayne in person for the first time. 

Felicity played with the zipper and she knew that Curtis should be there soon. She was seriously considering whether she should leave a pair of heels out of her suitcase. Yet, she couldn’t choose which pair it should be. She needed all of them just in case and choosing a pair would take longer than trying to close the suitcase. 

Felicity cursed out loud and she could hear someone chuckle behind her. Felicity spun around and she saw Oliver leaning on the door frame of the closet. His hands were in his pockets and he teased her: “Are you sure you’re not moving to Gotham City permanently?”

Felicity stuck her tongue out and stood up. She gestured towards her suitcase and stated in a serious tone: “I’m considering it if you don’t help me with this stupid thing.”

Oliver took his hands out of his pockets and raised them up in the air in surrender. He said softly while the corners of his mouth were twitching: “I would never want that, babe.”

Felicity crossed her arms on her chest and nodded as she said half-seriously: “Good. Bruce Wayne has never been that impressive.”

Oliver chuckled and went to the suitcase. Their shoulders touched gently when Oliver walked past Felicity and it sent delicious shivers down her spine. It was going to be really hard to leave her husband. Nevertheless, she tried to remind herself of how nice it was come back to him after a few days.

It was like Oliver was reading her mind and he asked in a wistful voice: “When is Curtis going to be here?”

Felicity checked the time on her smart watch and let out a deep sigh. She said defeated: “He’s going to be here in five minutes.”

“You know what I can do in five minutes,” Oliver said and waggled his eyebrows.

Felicity rolled her eyes and burst into laughter. Then she stated: “At least you’re not shy or modest, mister.”

“Is that yes or no?” Oliver asked as he kept trying to close the suitcase without succeeding. 

“I think you’re going to need those five minutes to close the suitcase,” Felicity said in a stern voice and gestured towards him and the suitcase. She had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t laugh at Oliver’s struggles.

He groaned with frustration as he turned his attention back to the task in hand. He asked, admonishing: “How many high heels do you have here?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose at his tone but answered: “There are enough high heels to impress Mr. Wayne if my husband doesn’t reconsider the way he’s talking about my precious shoes.”

Immediately, Oliver’s eyes snapped at Felicity’s and simultaneously he managed to unzip the suitcase. Felicity clapped her hands together and squeaked happily. She exclaimed: “You’re my hero.”

Oliver straightened his posture and took a step closer to Felicity. He pressed his lips on her mouth for a passionate kiss which left both of them breathless. He moved his mouth to her ear and nipped at her earlobe as he whispered: “I really appreciate your precious shoes. I hope you’ll remember that in Gotham City.”

Felicity chuckled and tiptoed as she wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck. She peppered his face and neck with small kisses. Between the kisses she said: “I promise to remember that.”

“Good,” Oliver said and offered her one of his warm smiles which made her legs feel like jelly.

Felicity gulped and Oliver asked while he laughed at her expression: “Are you okay?”

“Yup. Totally fine. Never better. Sun is shining and so on,” Felicity babbled but she couldn’t look away from her husband’s handsome face.

Oliver burst into laughter once again but Felicity interrupted him by crashing her lips against his. First, Oliver was a bit surprised but soon he took a tighter hold of Felicity’s waist with one of his hands while his free hand found her ponytail. He tugged it gently downwards and changed the angle of their kiss. Felicity moaned against his mouth.

It took everything in her willpower to put her hands on his chest and push him further away from her. Oliver groaned frustrated and complained: “We were middle of something there. We still have plenty of time.”

Felicity poked his chest with her forefinger and said good-naturedly: “You’re so much trouble, mister.”

Oliver grabbed her poking hand and lifted it on his mouth. Oliver closed his eyes and kissed her inner wrist tenderly. Felicity knew that soon they would be too distracted with each other. She cleared her throat and Oliver opened his eyes reluctantly. He grinned at her innocently and Felicity started laughing.

She placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb against his scruff. She looked into Oliver’s eyes and whispered: “I’ll miss you so much. I love you.”

Oliver smiled at her and whispered back: “I love you too.”

Then Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist and buried her face in his chest. Oliver placed a kiss on top of her head and said in a voice which thick with emotions: “Come back to me as soon as possible.”

“I will. It’s only three days,” she mumbled against his chest and let go of him. She took a few steps backwards and offered a brave smile to Oliver. Oliver returned her smile and for a while they stood there silently. 

Felicity sighed when there was a knock on the front door. She ran her hands over her ponytail to smooth loose hair and walked to her suitcase. She took it but Oliver’s hand replaced hers. Felicity jerked her head up and smiled at him. She said sweetly: “I can manage. I’m not a damsel in distress.”

“I know it, hon. I just want to be a gentleman,” Oliver explained and winked his eye.

When Felicity didn’t let go of the suitcase, Oliver added: “Please.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed as she said: “If you insist.”

“I do,” Oliver stated as he took the suitcase. With his free hand, he grabbed Felicity’s hand and laced his fingers through hers as they walked to the front door.

As they were at the door, Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand and opened the door. When the door was opened, she could only hear Curtis’ joyful squeak. He rushed inside and babbled: “Are you ready for the business trip of a lifetime? It will be so awesome. Our presentation is perfect and I know we’re going to nail it.”

Felicity glanced to Oliver who bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Felicity said in a sarcastic tone: “Hi, Curtis. Please, come on in.”

Curtis waved his hand at her dismissively and snorted. He said: “Oh, come on. You’re as excited as I am. You must be. We’re going to go to Gotham City.”

Then he added dreamily: “I have never been in Gotham City.”

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh and she admitted: “Yeah. I’m also pretty excited. Let’s see what investors think of us.”

“They’re going to love you,” Oliver said reassuringly.

Curtis pumped his fist against Oliver’s shoulder and announced: “Oliver is absolutely right, Felicity. Now chop-chop. Hurry. We have a flight to catch. Say goodbye to your husband while I’m going to wait in the cab.”

Curtis clapped his hands together and took Felicity’s bag. Then he turned around to walk out of the door. As Curtis had walked outside, Felicity turned to face Oliver who smiled at her sadly. Felicity took a step forward and Oliver cupped her face. 

He brought his lips close to hers but before they touched, he mumbled: “Only three days. Promise?”

“I promise,” Felicity assured him and continued: “Make sure William is going to be fine. I hate I couldn’t say goodbyes to him in person.”

“You said goodbyes to him in the morning, remember? He even complained how he couldn’t breathe when you hugged him too tightly,” Oliver recalled without moving his face further away from hers.

Felicity snorted and mumbled: “I still miss him. I already miss you too.”

Then she closed the distance between their lips. As soon as they broke the kiss, Felicity turned her back to Oliver because otherwise she could never leave. Before she closed the door behind her, she shouted to Oliver over her shoulder: “Take care, babe. I’ll tell Bruce you said hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Felicity comes back from a business trip and Felicity wants to spend some quality time with her husband.


End file.
